1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a long term evolution (LTE) system and a long term evolution advanced (LTE-Advanced) system in a mobile communication field, and more particularly to a method of managing an X2 interface between eNBs, a handover method, an interference coordination method, an eNB and a system for handing over a user equipment (UE) in the LTE system or the LTE-Advanced system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
3GPP LTE system has a good prospective. The system originated from a conventional Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), which may provide a higher wireless access rate and a better service support. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a configuration of a LTE network. The LET network includes a Mobility Management Entity (MME) and an evolved wireless access network node (eNode B, simplified as eNB), and the eNB includes a macro eNB and a HeNB (home eNode B). The macro eNB in FIG. 1 is connected to the MME through an S1 interface. The HeNB may be connected to the MME directly and may be connected to the MME through a HeNB gateway (HeNB GW).
Usually there are three access modes for the HeNB, including an open mode, a closed mode and a hybrid mode. A closed subscriber group (CSG) is used in the closed mode. According to an admission control adopting the CSG, only a certain user equipment (UE) may access a corresponding HeNB. In the open mode, all subscribers may access the HeNB and the network will not discriminate whether the subscriber is a CSG subscriber allowed by the HeNB. In the closed mode, only a subscribers belonging to the CSG allowed by the HeNB may access the HeNB. In the hybrid mode, all the subscribers may access the HeNB but the network may discriminate whether the subscriber is the CSG subscriber allowed by the HeNB in order to perform a necessary priority control. The priority control may include a wireless resource acceptance control or a QoS control.
Referring to FIG. 2, the S1 interface is between the Mobility Management Entity/Serving Gateway (MME/S-GW) and the eNB, and an X2 interface is between the eNBs. The S1 interface or the X2 interface in this description refers to an S1 interface connection or an X2 interface connection.
Currently, there does not exist a detailed solution to dynamically manage the HeNB X2 interface.